Baby, I Like It
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone, your boyfriend's on a mission and he doesn't have to know. -Rated for Sexual Content-
1. Arrival

**Angelv A/N:**** LoveShinobi and I are reloading this story on our joint account so that there are no duplicates. If you've read it before, you can now enjoy it again if you wish, and if not, we hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Baby, I like it.**

_Chapter One_

-Arrival-

Tsunade sat at her desk, a huge stack of paperwork piled in front of her. Instead of working on it, she was happily leaning back in her chair sipping sake. Her pink haired student was lying on the couch, having given up trying to get her sensei to do her work. It was simply an impossible task for the blonde woman to do. "So Sakura," Tsunade began, swirling her sake around in the small cup. "How's that fiancé of yours?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine I guess. He's on a mission right now, but it's kinda nice to get a break from him. He can be a bit much at times. I mean, he's been so withdrawn after he finally came back from killing Orochimaru and his brother. It's just…different. I mean, I know it's been five years, but…" she sighed, not knowing what to think. She had been dating the last Uchiha for four years now, and was just recently proposed to by him, but something felt off. She didn't know what it was. It just felt like something was missing from their relationship. Sakura looked up at her sensei, who was giving her an odd stare. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So tomorrow's Naruto birthday party right?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, you going?"

Tsunade broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Like I want to celebrate twenty-five years of that idiot being alive."

She laughed. "Yeah, but if he wasn't alive your life would be boring. Admit it Shishou, you care about Naruto."

Tsunade snorted. "Whatever. I have more important things to do. Like paperwork."

"Oh please. You never do your paperwork. You're not even doing it now." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well…it would get done faster if you did it for me." The blonde suggested, giving her apprentice a sly look.

"Why should I do it for you? I do enough around here already." The pink haired ninja said with humor in her voice.

"Pleeeeeease, come on Sakura. Don't you love your sensei?" her master started to pout. Sakura got up with an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, whatever. But you owe me for this." She pointed to the blonde woman. She stopped by the desk and picked up the pile from the bottom. Just as she pulled the papers off the desk, the door opened. She went wide eyed, looking away and trying to control her reaction. _Stop it Sakura_, she told herself. She took a deep breath and looked back at the red haired Kazekage. "Hello Kazekage-sama," she gave him a friendly smile.

Gaara's jade eyes focused on her emerald gaze, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hello Sakura," he stopped in front of Tsunade's desk, his attention still on her student. "_Always_ nice to see you."

Finally he tore his eyes away from the girl and looked down at the drunken Hokage. "I'm here. So deal with it, Naruto's birthday, whatever. You know. We don't really have to have a meeting do we?"

"Of course not. I don't feel like talking to you anyways." Tsunade said with a smirk.

The redhead gave her a respectful bow, and when he came back up his gaze met Sakura's once more, a smirk now in place. "I'll see you later Sakura," he turned then, leaving the room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She hid her blush in the stack of papers she was holding, not wanting to raise her sensei's suspicions. She watched Gaara's back as he left, trying to force down the smile that was threatening to creep up her face.

Tsunade watched her student and then looked after the redhead. She focused back on Sakura clearing her throat. "Well Gaara-sama looked nice today."

"Yeah he did…" Sakura said, blinking and then shaking her head. "I mean, yeah sure, if…you know, um, you're into that kinda…look."

"True. I bet only really great medics with super strength and an unusual hair color would be into that look." Tsunade said with a knowing smirk.

"Probably." She replied, and then shook her head again at her admission. "Unless they were engaged to someone else. Then they wouldn't be." She said, trying to cover up her blunder.

"Whatever you say Sakura, whatever you say." The blonde replied, leaning back in her chair.


	2. Party

**Baby, I like it**

_Chapter Two_

-Party-

Sakura hadn't seen Gaara since yesterday. But all was well, she knew she would see him in a few hours at Naruto's party. She went and showered, wanting to be clean for the festivities. When she got out, she brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair. Walking over to her closet, she tried to find something to wear. Spotting something red, she pulled it out. It was a dress she hadn't really gotten the chance to wear. It was made of silk and flowed past her knees, with a semi-ruffled slit up her left thigh. The top of the dress was tight, and had two small straps.

Deciding that this was good enough for Naruto's party, she took out her black strapless bra with red lace trim and matching panties and got dressed. Sitting down at her vanity, she put on just enough makeup to where it looked natural. Not wanting to do much with her hair, since it would get messed up with the night's activities, she decided to leave it down.

She grabbed some red strappy heels to match her dress. Once she had those on, she stood and looked at herself in the floor length mirror hanging on the inside of her closet door. Perfect. Nodding to herself, she grabbed her key and left her apartment.

When she got to the party she went straight to the bar and ordered a strawberry margarita. She knew the instant he entered the room, but decided to focus on her drink. Sensing him next to her, she wordlessly held out her hand, and was pulled onto the dance floor. She looked up into his jade eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding into his pelvis.

"It's about time. I was waiting for you." She said with a smile.

"You're always waiting for me," Gaara corrected with a smirk. His hand rested dangerously low on her hips. He leaned down, letting his breath tickle her ear, "It's been awhile, almost three months now. I've been craving you ever since." He whispered sensually.

"Three very long, lonely, cold months." She agreed, pressing her breasts against his chest teasingly.

He let out a soft laugh, letting his hand move lower, grabbing her firm behind. "So the Uchiha still makes you feel lonely?"

"Always. He really doesn't pay me much attention, since I won't let him into my bed until after the wedding. I think he resents me for it a bit." She admitted, hiking her leg up to his hip and grinding into him once more.

"Oh?" he arched what could be seen as a brow. He let one of his hands slide up her leg, gripping her thigh before letting his digits sneak past her dress and touch her lacy underwear. "I wonder why? Maybe because your bed has been claimed by me?"

"Perhaps." She said, thrusting against his fingers. "How long do you want to stay?" she asked, talking about the party. She loved Naruto, but she had needs. Needs that **needed** to be met. _Now_.

He smiled, how he loved her impatience. Her straightforward behavior was one of the things that had drawn him to her. "How about…" he started, moving his hand back to her butt, but still under her dress. He pressed her hard against him so she could feel his own need. "We go say happy birthday and then go find a more…private setting."

"I love the way you think." She said, grinding one last time before pulling away. It didn't take long to find Naruto. He was the only loud blonde at the bar. Well, besides Ino that is.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara! This is some party isn't it? Are you guys having fun?" the Kyuubi asked from his stool.

"It's great Naruto. But I'm gonna head home now. Tsunade-shishou had me doing her paperwork again, and I'm exhausted. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before I left." She said. It wasn't a complete lie, it just wasn't a complete truth.

"That's fine Sakura-chan and thanks! I'm glad you could come! I guess I'll see you later." He smiled drunkenly.

"Yeah. I don't know what my schedule is like, but I'll see if we can go to Ichiraku sometime soon, my treat, as a birthday present." She said with a smile. That was how she would make it up to him that she was leaving early.

"Sweet! You're the best friend ever!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically, enveloping her in a hug. When he let go of her, he turned to his silent friend. "What about you Gaara? Are you heading out as well?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm sorry." He gave his friend an apologetic smile. "I'm going to make sure Sakura gets home alright, then probably head to bed myself. But we could train sometime this week, I'll be here for three days."

This seemed to excite the blonde, as well as Sakura. _Three days of Gaara?_ She giggled, already seeing how amazing the next three days would be. "That's great! Well I'll see you around then!" Naruto smiled.

Ino rolled her eyes at the obvious lies, she had already had one too many. She turned around on her bar stool, a very nice long purple dress making her look very beautiful. She leaned back against the bar and glared at the two. "Whatever! God I can't believe you two's bull shit!" she growled, taking another sip from her glass. "You're just going to go home and fuck each other like you always do." She hissed out. She wasn't always this nasty, but ever since she found about Sakura's affair with the Kazekage she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did Sakura get two major, powerful, political hotties?

"Shut up if you know what's good for you Ino-pig. Besides, I saw Kiba on the other side of the room looking all lonely. Why don't you go say hi?" the pink haired medic suggested, hoping to distract her friend. It worked.

"Really? I think I will go say hi. Thanks Forehead!" she yelled, then sloppily made her way across the room.

She turned to Gaara. "Let's go before something else happens. I need you now." She said, pure honesty and lust on her face.

He took her hand and led her out of the place, the streets were pretty empty seeing as just after dusk. By now Gaara knew his way to Sakura's without her telling him where to go, though it was hard just getting there. He had to fight his urges to just take her right here and now. Once they reached her apartment building he was about to explode, he needed her just as bad as she needed him.

Sakura hurriedly unlocked the door, pushing it in and flipping on the light switch. Gaara followed her inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it slowly. He wanted to make her suffer just a bit longer.

He finally looked up, and he could tell she was holding herself back from jumping him. His smirk only grew, and she knew he was only trying to tease her. "Ready?" he asked. The second the word left his mouth she pulled off her shoes as he tore off his evening jacket, throwing it to the side, now only in a white button down and some nice black pants. She could not stop herself from running and jumping on him, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He held her up and she pressed her lips against his, beginning their sloppy make-out session. Skillfully, Gaara made his way across the living room without letting their lips break. Once they were in her bedroom he threw her to the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She licked her lips as she watched him undress. Normally she would do the same, but tonight she wanted him to undress her. So she lay down on the bed and propped her head up on her hand.

After he unclasped the last button, he tossed his shirt aside, joining her on the bed. He knew she wanted to be a challenge this time, after all he knew Sakura and her sexual ways better than anyone. He pushed her down onto her back and took the straps of her dress, sliding them down her arms. He pulled the dress up and over her head, throwing it to the floor to join his shirt. He sat up, admiring her body. He fingered her lacey undergarments, debating on what to do with them. He watched her face, always loving her reactions to his touch. He let his hand move to her stomach and slowly down, moving between her legs but staying outside her panties…for now.

She moaned lightly, giving him a look of irritation. She wriggled at his touch, indicating that she wanted him to do something with his hand.

He leaned closer, acting as if she had said something quietly. "What was that Sakura?" he asked, his smirk coming back. He loved making her say she wanted him. And if he teased her enough, she admitted that she wanted him more than she wanted Sasuke. He added a bit more pressure, moving his hand slowly.

She moved against his hand once more, still not pleased with the pace he had set. She knew what he was doing, and was determined not to let him have it. "I'm sorry I must've not heard you again," he leaned closer, letting his fingers rub against her clit. "You're just silent Sakura, I don't know what you want."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Gaara, I swear if you don't move your hand…" she said, gripping the arm he was using to prop himself up with in her hand. She still wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not yet at least.

Gaara simply laughed, this was his second favorite part, torturing her. Yes, his need was building up, but he would be able to release that later. "You'll what?" he asked, watching her face. He refused to give her what she wanted until she said what he wanted. He let his middle finger stray from the others and rub down her womanhood, he could already feel how wet they were. "My, my…" he glanced down. "I wonder how long you'll last."

Getting really frustrated now, she reached down and grabbed the hand that was the cause of her torture. "I'll do it myself." She said, determination all over her face. He pulled his hand away and out of her grasp before she could force him to do anything. His smirk only grew.

"Go ahead then, do it yourself Sakura." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers but not kissing her.

Letting out another growl, she grabbed his head and pulled it down towards her lips, kissing him desperately. "Just touch me you idiot, before I go crazy." She whispered against his lips, knowing that she had once again lost the battle. It didn't matter though, if that's what it took for him to touch her the way she wanted.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her back, pushing her back down onto the bed and taking his place on top of her. He let his hand trail back down her stomach, sliding beneath her sultry underwear. "That's a good girl," he mumbled as his fingers slid against her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth and began to move against his hand.

He let his fingers slide deeper into her core, wanting to hear more of her cries he sat up, letting his free hand push her bra up, revealing her breasts. "Now Sakura say it." He ordered, taking a firm grasp of her breast and giving it a pleasurable squeeze.

"S-say what?" she asked, too caught up in what he was causing her to feel to think clearly.

"Tell me." He said again, thrusting two of his digits all the way inside her. She gasped, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"Tell you what?" she begged.

The redhead smiled, giving her insides a small wiggle, twisting his fingers around so they rubbed against her walls. "Tell me _who_ you want." He informed her finally.

She gasped at his ministrations. "You. I-I want you." She said, wanting this torture to stop.

Finally, having gotten what he wanted, he pulled his fingers out. He looked down at his hand, his index and middle finger glossed with her scent. He lowered himself down to her blushing face and held his two fingers between them. "You're pretty ready my darling," he said giving her a soft kiss that left her wanting more. He placed his two fingers in his mouth and slid them out slowly, he really, _really_ enjoyed how she tasted.

Her eyes widened at his actions. That was it, she wanted him and she wanted him now. Sending a bit of chakra into her hands, she shoved him off of her, making him roll over. She sat up and gripped the hem of his pants and boxers. With a sharp tug, she pulled them both down and threw them across the room. Then she unclasped her bra and let it join his clothes on the floor. Looking back at her prize, she crawled over him. Settling herself over his obvious excitement she pressed down on him and rotated her hips. Smirking, she looked into his eyes. "It seems I'm not the only one who's ready." She said, trailing her hands up his chest.

He let out a low growl, he wasn't ready yet for Sakura to take control of him and he knew the moment she started her antics it was a lost cause to try and stop. But with another move of her hips he let out an un-voluntary moan. He pressed his lips together then, hoping she hadn't heard his urge for her. "Sakura…" he grunted threateningly, placing his hands on her hips and attempting to pull her panties down.

She pressed her chest flush against his. Leaning her head down, she began to kiss and nibble at his neck, making her way towards his ear. Reaching it, she stuck her tongue out and gave it a quick lick. "Yes? Did you say something Gaara?" she asked, grinding into him once more, repeating his words from earlier to him.

He glared up at her, he was not one to be made a fool of and he would stand for this no longer. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her off him and then rolled onto her so he was showing his dominance once again. "Make sure you scream nice and loud," he told her, grabbing her underwear and yanking them down so there was no barrier protecting him from her now.

Finally her panties joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. He took both of Sakura's wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head. Without a moment of warning or hesitation, he placed himself over her and slammed into her inviting hole. She didn't disappoint him, letting out an excited scream when he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip, causing him to go deeper within her.

He lowered his head, trailing kisses down her neck. After settling inside her, he moved his hips back slowly. Once he was almost out he thrust forward quickly, making her yell out again. It didn't take long for him to make a rhythm, and it was only a matter of time before Sakura picked up.

"F-faster, Gaara." She moaned, eyes rolling back in her head from all the pleasure. It was always like this with him. Never did she get tired or bored with the things he could do to her body. Each time was better than the last, and she loved every minute of it.

Complying to her wishes, he picked up the pace, trying to regulate his breathing so he could keep the speed up for as long as he needed. This was pure bliss, somehow every time he made love to Sakura she was tighter than the time before. But he _was_ the only one she ever did these night activities with, and vice versa. He couldn't help himself from letting out a moan of his own, which he knew would please his continuous lover.

She rocked to his new speed, happy with the results. She was so close to falling over the edge. She wasn't lying when she had told him that it had been a long three months. She had so much pent up sexual energy it wasn't funny. She couldn't ask Sasuke to take care of it for her, because she didn't want him to touch her. And it wouldn't be as fulfilling if she did it on her own. So the only other option was to wait until the next time she saw the redhead, which wasn't very often.

He placed his lips over hers, giving her a passionate kiss. His breathing was labored now, making sure that every time he pushed in it sent vibrations up her spine. He wanted her mind as blank as his was. There was nothing but her right now, he didn't care about his village, Sasuke, or even Matsuri, his girlfriend back in Suna. His pulled away slightly and spoke softly, still only a lips distance away. "Don't ever let that Uchiha have your body," he told her, moving out once more. His hands moved from her wrists to her fingers as his laced with hers. "It belongs to me."

"Only you." She said, squeezing his hands. By now she couldn't think of anything else but the feel of his body sliding along hers, the sound of his breathing in her ear, and the taste of his mouth. She let out a loud moan when he hit a particular spot. She never wanted this to end.

And it didn't end, as usual, their love making went well into the morning hours, most likely keeping Sakura's poor neighbors awake. Sakura wasn't very good at the act of silent love making, not that Gaara would allow her to keep any of her pleasured noises in.

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, the morning sunlight was shining in from the nearest window. He glanced down, smiling at the sight. Sakura was fast asleep in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. Unknown to his lover, this was his favorite part when he came to visit. Waking up the next morning from their relentless love making and seeing her beautiful face. He propped his head up with his hand and just watched her sleep. He let his hand trace over her shoulder, playing with her hair then, his fingers running through her soft locks.

She stirred slightly, and turned to face him, a soft smile playing on her lips. She was perfectly content to let him play with her hair. It was one of her favorite things that he did when they saw each other. It made her feel cherished, and gave her a sense of peace that Sasuke would never be able to provide.

"Morning," he said, leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"Mmmm." She hummed, smiling as she returned his kiss. "Good morning." She said when she pulled away. She smiled tenderly at him, bringing up a hand and stroking his cheek.

He brought her closer, their bodies still pressed against one another. Everything about it felt right, how she fit in his arms and formed to his body. His sexual tension gone since his release inside her. He nuzzled affectionately into the crook of her neck, giving her small kisses every now and then. "Feeling better now?"

She smiled deviously at him. "A little bit. I'm still feeling a few effects of the withdrawal though." She said, giving him a coy look.

"Well we will definitely get to those later," he promised, kissing her temple. Unfortunately their perfect morning was coming to an end. He let out a defeated sigh, "I have to get to a meeting with Tsunade in a bit." He told her, already sensing her disappointment.

Reluctantly he pulled himself away from her and sat up, his feet touching the floor. He leaned forward and let out another sigh, "I'll see you later today, alright?" he looked back at her, standing up, he wasn't self-conscious about being naked in front of her anymore. Not after all the countless times. He stopped at their clothes and started dressing.

She nodded, slightly disappointed, but she understood. The world would not stop just so they could make love again. She stretched sensuously before sitting up. Getting out of bed, she walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Ok. I'll be at Ichiraku's for lunch with Naruto. Today's my day off, so I don't really have anything planned." She told him, grabbing a new set of clothes from her dresser. Gaara had seen her enough times that she didn't care anymore.

"Alright," he nodded, not able to stop himself from watching her. "I'll find you later then." He nodded. Once he had his shirt buttoned and his pants on he walked over to her and gave her another quick kiss. And with that he disappeared with his sand.


	3. Seconds

**Baby, I Like It**

_Chapter Three_

-Seconds-

Sakura met Naruto at Ichiraku, just as she had promised him last night. After they placed their orders, the blonde turned to her, a sly look on his face.

"So Sakura-chan…I heard some interesting news last night about you and Gaara…"

Her face paled slightly. Damn that Ino-pig. Pasting a fake smile on her face, she hit Naruto in the arm playfully. "That's just talk Naruto. You shouldn't listen to the ramblings of a drunken Ino. You know how she gets. Remember the Christmas party?" she asked, trying to distract the blonde. It worked.

"Yeah! I do remember! You're right Sakura-chan, I can't believe that I trusted her over you. I know you would never cheat on Sasuke-teme with Gaara." He said.

She laughed nervously at his statement. How little he knew her. Everyone else in the village knew about her relationship with Gaara except for Naruto and Sasuke, and she wanted to keep it that way. Their lunch arrived shortly after, and they ate mostly in silence. Well, silent for Naruto anyways.

When they finished lunch they parted ways. Figuring that Gaara was still in his meeting with Tsunade, she headed over to the training fields, intent on honing her skills a bit more. Taking a calming breath, she began to run through taijutsu drills, hoping that Gaara would finish soon.

* * *

Finally the meeting concluded, and Gaara stood from his seat and headed for the door. Someone called his name, so he turned around, seeing that the Hokage was the one staring at him. The rest of the attendees left the room and it wasn't until the door shut and they were the only ones left. "How long do you and Sakura think you can keep this charade up?" she asked seriously.

He couldn't stop his eyes from widening just a fraction, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter Kazekage-sama. I said how long do you think you can sleep with Sakura before Sasuke finds out? She's getting married to him you know." She crossed her arms, eyeing him harshly.

"I am well aware of that, I don't really understand what that has to do with Sakura and I."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Look Gaara. Sakura is my student and right now you three are in one sick love triangle. Sasuke thinks that Sakura is saving herself for him, but she really doesn't want to sleep with him because she likes sleeping with you. Not to mention you have a girlfriend. I don't understand how you can't see how messed up that is."

"Matsuri is nothing like Sakura, I care for Sakura. Matsuri is just some woman the elders forced upon me. She means nothing to me, and I'm done having this conversation." He glared harshly at the Hokage and left the room.

Now he was pissed, he already _knew_ what he was doing was wrong. He didn't like nor need to be told why it was wrong. Things were messed up, yes, but what else could he do? He loved Sakura and she was with Sasuke. This was the only way he could be with her, and if this was all they ever would be, then fine. As long as he had her. If being her lover was all she required then that was what he would allow.

He stepped out onto one of the balconies and jumped to the next roof. He closed his eyes, trying to feel for her chakra, since he knew she had to be close. Finally he zeroed in on her presence and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

She had been training for two hours now, and was now completely focused on what she was doing. She had been working on perfecting her natural strength, so that she wouldn't have to rely on her chakra too heavily. Taking a breath to steady herself, she got into a hand stand. Slowly and steadily, she raised herself up onto her fingertips, wincing slightly at the strain it put on her finger muscles. She would definitely need to take a hot bath after this.

She smiled at the thought. Maybe Gaara would be kind and help her bathe. After all, he had to leave the next day, and she was going to get as much out of him as she could. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't in this just for the sex. She enjoyed his company, and the way he made her heart flutter. He did things to her that Sasuke couldn't. If she could merge Gaara and Sasuke into one being then he would be the perfect man for her. Because, despite his faults, Sasuke did love her. He even told her himself, in so many words.

Focusing back on what she was doing, she failed to sense the other chakra signature that joined her in the training area. Carefully, she lifted her left hand, putting all her weight on her right. Then she bent her arm and began to do pushups. This was the hardest part of her training, and she had to focus all her attention on this one simple task, otherwise she would fall and possibly injure herself.

Gaara watched her silently, wondering if he should alert her of his presence. Something told him to remain silent until she was finished.

After doing ten with her right hand, she switched to her left. Once she was done, she brought her legs together, and lowered her feet to the ground slowly. Feeling them touch, she stood, finally taking notice of the silent redhead. She moved to walk towards him, but her step faltered, her vision suddenly becoming extremely blurry.

Taking notice of this immediately, Gaara rushed towards her, catching her before she could hit the ground. He held her up and stared at her face, he didn't know what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said, giving him a small smile. "I stood up too quickly, that's all. I'll be fine in a moment." She assured him.

He nodded, keeping her close, "Well looks like you had a productive day." He looked around at the training ground and finally helped her up when she started to move. "You sure you're alright?" the redhead asked again, not taking his hand off the small of her back. He was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine now." She looked around at the destruction she had caused and shrugged. "Shishou can always have some of the earth type ninjas fix it up like she always does. She knows what happens when I get bored."

"I see," he finally released her and looked around the field. "So are you hungry?"

"A little. You?" she asked. She knew that he didn't usually eat during the day, and whenever they were together, she made sure that he ate at least twice a day.

"Yeah, we could pick something up on the way to your house." He said simply, giving her a look down. "I'm assuming you want a bath after your workout," a smirk came across his face as his eyes met hers.

"You have no idea." She said, meeting his smirk with one of her own. "You wouldn't mind washing my back for me, would you?" she asked innocently, knowing that he would be washing more than just that.

He nodded and the two started off, stopping in the busy market to find something that was quick to eat…for obvious reasons.

Once they got back to her apartment, they ate their food quickly. Not wasting any time, Sakura made her way to her bathroom, throwing her clothes off along the way. Once she entered, she turned on the faucet. Grabbing a bottle of bubble bath, she poured in a healthy amount. While waiting for the tub to fill, she brushed out her tangled locks, wanting it to be as easy as possible to brush them back out later.

When she finished she turned off the water, and slowly sank into her enormous bathtub, letting out a content sigh as the hot water hit her skin. This tub was one of the reasons she had bought the apartment in the first place, because it was big enough to fit three people in it, and it was perfect for the activities she had planned.

Not too long after she was in the tub, Gaara walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped at the tub and looked down at the bubbling woman, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. "Enjoying yourself?"

"More than you can imagine." She said, sinking into the bubbles until all you could see was her face. Raising a brow at him, she asked, "Well are you going to get in, or just stand there and watch me?"

"I dunno, both sound pretty enjoyable." He smirked, taking his towel off anyway and letting it drop to the floor. Sakura didn't bother to hide her stare nor her excitement. Gaara slid into the hot, soothing water. He leaned back against the edge, staying as far from her as possible in the small proximity. He caught her stare and laughed, "What?"

But before she could speak, he weaved his foot between her legs and began his teasing. She gasped at the contact, loving how she could never predict what he was going to do to her. Wanting to ignore his advances for as long as possible, she reached over the side of the tub and grabbed her body wash. Sitting up fully, so that her entire torso was revealed to him, she squeezed some of the liquid out onto her palm and began to lather herself in it. Meeting his intense gaze, she slowly began to rub the body wash over her breasts, making sure to move her hands extra slowly. Two could play the teasing game, and nobody said she necessarily had to touch him in order to tease him.

She was good, he would at least give her that, but after their three years together, he hadn't lost once in this battle. He moved both his feet around her waist and then slid her towards him. She came easily, since the bottom of the bath was smooth. "Let me help you with that," he said sweetly, as if it were only a favor. He took the body wash and placed some in his hands, taking the liberty now off massaging her breasts.

She arched into his touch, letting out a soft moan. What he didn't know was that this had been her plan all along, to get him to touch her without having to say the words he demanded to hear every time they were together. "Thanks. Make sure you rub it in thoroughly, it was hot today and I was sweating terribly." She said, the corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile.

"Oh?" he arched what could be a brow and smirked, "If you want more then you know what you have to say." He said simply, keeping his slow even pace on her perfectly sized breasts.

She grimaced. Damn, she thought he had forgotten. But of course he wouldn't forget. He never forgot. So she decided to mess with him a bit. "Well, the pace you are going at is just fine. I just wanted to be sure that you didn't miss any of the dirt."

His smile fell a fraction of an inch at this, "Hm. That's good." He looked down, letting his hands leave their main priority and slid down her stomach, settling on her hips. He rubbed her sides lovingly, not going too far down or up. He wasn't going to let her get away with tricking him into doing her will.

Little did he know that she had other plans. She grabbed the body wash, and, getting more on her hands, began to wash his chest, lingering in some areas longer than others. She smiled up at him, the picture of innocence.

He watched her warily, she knew that it didn't matter if she tried to seduce him with her delicate touch…even though it was almost impossible to resist. He felt a shiver shoot up his spine as she got lower and beneath the water. If she wanted the end result she'd eventually just have to come out and say it. But for now, he sat back and enjoyed the treatment his lovely companion was providing.

She brought her hands lower, resting them on his thighs. Then, looking into his face to watch his reaction, she began to rub small circles, slowly moving towards his inner thighs, and what awaited her there. Sometimes, she just loved to make him squirm the way he did her.

He would not give her the reaction she wanted, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, which she knew by now his methods were working, causing him to literally focus on not being too turned on. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide it everywhere. He lifted his arms from the water and rest them on the sides of the bath, mostly so that he could grip onto something to keep his sanity in check.

Bringing her hands together between his legs, she began to rub the most sensitive part of his body in slow strokes. "Am I getting everywhere?" she asked, just to tease him.

He opened his eyes slowly, now glaring at her. She knew what she was doing and it was working. He took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. That's everywhere." He got out through clenched teeth.

He wouldn't be able to stand this for much longer, he needed to tilt the scale in his favor and he knew just how too. "But why don't we both get cleaned down there at the same time?" he suggested, placing his hands back in the water and on her hips. He pulled her up onto his lap, rubbing what made him a man against her womanhood. "There we go," he said, trying to seem aloof.

Arching against him, she gasped softly at the feel of him against her. She wasn't going to give in this easily. She grabbed the body wash and immediately turned around in his lap, so that he couldn't make her lose control too quickly. Looking over her shoulder at him, she gave him a coy smile. Holding up the bottle, she said, "You said you would wash my back remember?'

He growled, obviously disappointed in this turn of events. But he obliged nonetheless, getting some of the wash on his hands he began lathering her back, massaging deep into her tissue. She always had stress and he tried his best to rid her of it while she was here. After he had gotten all the knots from her back he moved his hands closer to her sides, his fingertips brushing against the sides of her breasts.

Before he could do anything, she grabbed his hands and brought them away from her body. Wriggling against him slightly, she looked over her shoulder. "Nah ah! You already washed those." She said, smiling at him.

He gave her a protesting glare, why wasn't she already begging for him like she normally did? A bit angry with his failed attempts he let her slide off and crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Did I now, well I guess then my work is done." He shrugged, refusing to touch her at all now.

She turned around to face him fully. "Yes I suppose it is. Now turn around, so I can get your back." She ordered, refusing to fall into his clutches.

"I don't need my back washed, unlike _you_ I didn't do anything today." He huffed, still remaining still and looking away from her. She was going to fall to him if it was the last thing he did.

"Ok." She said, and then dove under the water in order to get her hair wet. Re-emerging, she grabbed her shampoo and began to wash her hair, trying her best to ignore the fuming redhead at the other end of the tub.

When she finished she dove under again and shook her head, in order to get all of the shampoo out. After that she put in her conditioner. Since it had to sit for a while in order to work properly, she leaned against the other side of the tub. "So, what was your meeting with Tsunade-shishou about?"

"Unimportant things that I could care less about." He answered shortly, leaving out the part about his encounter with her teacher. It had really set him on edge and this cat and mouse that was going on was not helping.

"Ah, the usual then." She said with a small smile. Deciding that she had let her conditioner sit long enough, she submerged her body underneath the water. This time though, she moved towards the unsuspecting redhead. Once she reached what she was looking for, she brought her tongue out to play, placing her hands on his thighs once again.

He stiffened instantly, grabbing onto the sides of the bath once more. This was not good. If she kept this up he might not even make her say it. He growled, shutting his eyes tightly, that was the only thing he could get from her that made him feel more important than Sasuke. His breathing became short very quickly as the time passed, and he wondered how long she could keep this up underwater. Though it was definitely a skill she should be proud of.

Deciding that she had had enough of the bath, and her need for air was making itself known, she ceased her ministrations and brought her head out of the water. Sitting up, she situated herself in his lap, sliding her slick body against his. It was time to give him what he wanted, since he was being so good. Grinding her pelvis into his need, she gave him a pleading look. "Gaara, I want you now. You, and only you. I don't care where or how you touch me, just do it. _Please_." She begged, wanting to boost his ego just a bit.

He stared at her for a moment, almost as if deciding whether or not she was teasing him still. Finally, his smirk returned to his face and placed his arm under her knees and behind her back. "As you wish." He said simply, standing from the bath and making his way to her bed. As usual he threw her onto the bed, not caring that they were both soaking wet. Making his move on top of her he leaned down and kissed her lips and then her cheek, following her jaw line, all the way down to her throat.

She moaned, having desperately wanted his touch. She put her fingers in his hair and gave a sharp tug, bringing his face back up to hers. "Gaara, don't tease me this time. I meant it when I said I wanted, no, needed you now." She said, ending her declaration with a passionate kiss.

Once she finally released him he laughed and nodded, deciding to put all his playful banter aside this time. She wanted one thing and one thing only, and he was most certainly going to give it to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up with him as he sat erect, and again, without warning, slid her onto him. The look of pure satisfaction on her face was more than enough to make him start. "Remember Sakura," he whispered into her ear, something he had told her for the past three years. "I want to hear you scream."

"Anything for you." She whimpered as she began to ride him. For the first time, she was completely submissive to his demands, and he liked it.

* * *

Back at the gates of Konoha, a lone shinobi made his way wearily home. It had been a tedious mission, and he was glad to be rid of it. Walking into his home, he hastily removed his bloodied gear and took a quick shower. Shaking out his ebony locks, he looked over to the clock. It wasn't too late in the day that he couldn't go pay Sakura a visit. Perhaps, in her joy to see him home from his mission a day early, she would finally allow him to stay the night.

He smirked at this thought. In the four years they had been together, she had never allowed him to go any farther than kissing her. He knew it was because she was saving herself for their wedding night, but the way he thought of it was, if he was going to have her eventually, why not sooner?

He threw on a pair of baggy black pants and a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Slipping into his ninja sandals, he left his home and made his way across the village to Sakura's. Yes, tonight would be the night he got to finally have her. If he thought positively, it was sure to happen.

Reaching her apartment building, he walked up the stairs to her floor. Standing outside her door, he paused, about to knock. Pressing his ear against it, his breathing stopped at what he heard. Coming from inside the apartment were the sounds of lovers reaching their peak, and what could only be described as a headboard hitting the wall repeatedly. Growing angry at the sounds he was hearing, he threw the front door open, breaking the lock that was in place.

* * *

Gaara sat up instantly, alert now that he felt someone close by. The sand from his gourd shot out, shielding himself and Sakura from the intruder that burst through the door. "Sasuke?" Gaara looked confused, now very glad all his sand was covering his lover's naked body. He didn't care how close to being married they were, Sakura's body belonged to him and he would allow no one to see it.

She gasped, recognizing the chakra. She pulled the sheets closer to herself, and scooted so that she was partly behind Gaara.

The furious Uchiha stomped into the room, his sharingan activated. Seeing the two lovers on the bed, his face contorted into one of pure rage. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, although the answer was pretty obvious.

"What does it look like genius?" Gaara glared back, snapping his retort. The sand finally fell, since Sasuke was no threat to him, and Sakura had found a cover.

Sasuke merely stood there, dumbstruck. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, somewhat collected now.

Blushing, Sakura looked down, counting off her fingers and thinking about the answer. "Ummm….three years?" she asked, turning towards the redhead next to her for confirmation. He simply shrugged, not really caring.

"We've spent quite a few holidays together." He said, confirming her admission.

Three years. For three years someone else had been touching _his_ Sakura, and he didn't even suspect a thing. An angry glare set into place, furious crimson met sheepish emerald. "Get dressed." He ordered. "You and I need to talk. _Now_."

Tapping his fingers on the sheets, Gaara sighed and looked back at Sakura, "Well it looks like you have some things to work out." He said, giving her a comforting smile. Telling her that if things went bad, she could always come find him, just like she had the first time. He leaned over and kissed his sweet lover right on the lips, making Sasuke yell again for the redhead to leave.

"Alright, alight." He smirked, getting out of bed with no shame, making the Uchiha go wide eyed, envy all over his face. The Kazekage dressed and started for the door, just before he passed Sakura's pissed fiancé he turned back to her and flashed her another reassuring smile. "I'll see you later." He glanced at the seething man beside him and took his leave.

"I'll be in the living room when you're decent. Don't keep me waiting, or I'll come in here and dress you myself." The pissed Uchiha threatened, knowing that it would cause her to hurry. Without looking back he left the room, shutting her door firmly.

She scrambled out of the bed and got dressed hastily, not wanting Sasuke to touch her. Not only was she embarrassed, she was pissed. She hated it when Gaara couldn't stay the night. Opening her bedroom door, she walked into the living room, watching the silent Uchiha on her couch wearily.

"I have decided…that I will forgive you for your transgression. You can still marry me, and now you won't have to bear the shame of not being a virgin on our wedding night, since I already know." He told her slowly, trying to reign in his temper. It wouldn't do to yell at her, not when he still wanted her for himself.

She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, annoyed. Raising a delicate brow at him, she stated, "I don't need nor want your forgiveness Sasuke. I did what I did because I wanted to. And I'll continue to do it for as long as I like, even after we're married."

His now onyx eyes widened in shock. So, not only was she not sorry for cheating on him all these years, but she would continue to do it in wedlock? Such things just didn't set right with his more traditional mind. "I will not share what is mine Sakura. Understand that."

She snorted at his statement. "I was and always will be his first Sasuke. Deal with it."

A pained look came across his face then. "Just tell me why. Why did you do it? Why do you continue to do it?" he asked pitifully. He needed to know what went wrong in their relationship to cause her to stray from him. That way it could be righted before the wedding.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, she might as well tell him the story about how she became so involved with Gaara and how it got to the point that she absolutely needed him to survive.

"Well Sasuke…it was about three years ago…"


	4. Beginning

**Baby, I Like It**

_Chapter Four_

-Beginning-

Sakura let out a deep sigh, she might as well tell him the story about how she became so involved with Gaara and how it got to the point that she absolutely needed him to survive.

"Well Sasuke…it was about three years ago…"

* * *

"_Ch, you're so useless. If you're not going to be of any help then leave."_

"_Fine! I will leave! I didn't want to be around some arrogant prick anyways!" the pink haired medic yelled, storming out of the house and slamming the door._

"_Uuuuuuurrrrgggghhhhh!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. God how he infuriated her._

_She walked down the street, only taking notice that it was early evening. The sun would be setting soon. Not ready to go back to her apartment, Sakura walked to the park, sitting down at a bench under the biggest cherry blossom tree they had. She thought back on everything that was said, and began to cry._

_She hated it when she couldn't do anything to help. Even when she had tried to Sasuke had yelled at her. Well, yelled at her in a quiet, Uchiha way. They had just celebrated their one year anniversary a week and a half ago, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in this relationship. Ever since his return to Konoha he had been different. Sometimes he would be the sweetest, most doting boyfriend. Others, he was back to his uncaring, ruthless self._

_He had even told her that he loved her, well, in his own fashion. He didn't come out and say the words, but she knew what he meant. But now she didn't know if it was worth it. She needed someone who showed her that they cared, and didn't call her names._

_She began to cry harder, completely dejected. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the other presence next to her until they were in front of the bench._

"_Are you alright?" _

_Sakura looked up to see a set of concerned jade eyes. "Gaara?" she gasped, trying to wipe away her tears. He probably thought she was weak now that she was out crying in public. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to avoid his previous question._

_He just stared at her for a moment, wondering what must have happened. "I'm here rewriting the treaty…again." He sighed, but the look on his face was still sad. After all these years of being Kazekage he always tried his best to live as Naruto taught him, by making sure others were happy. _

_Gaara kneeled down and looked up into Sakura's downcast face. "Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Caught off guard by his question, she sat up straighter. "Oh it's nothing important. Sasuke-kun and I just had a fight, that's all." she said, hoping that was enough to satisfy his question._

_He gave her a skeptical look and stood back up. He had always known the Uchiha to be pretty irritating. But now that he was actually making an effort to make her feel better, he wasn't going to stop until he succeeded. He sat down beside her and let his arms rest on the back of the bench. "So how's that going? You and the Uchiha I mean."_

_Her bottom lip quivered at the mention of the cause of her pain. "I don't know. It started off great, but now I'm not so sure." Why was he asking her all these questions? She highly doubted that he of all people cared about the problems of others._

"_Why not?" he asked, glancing over at her. He seemed to just keep surprising her. _

"_He…he just doesn't appreciate me. I train and I train, so that I will be of some use, but, he told me that all I would ever be good for was a housewife." At this admission her shoulders began to shake as she cried somewhat silent tears. She hated crying, and the fact that it was in front of Gaara only upset her more. Crying was for the weak, and she hated being thought of as weak._

_He looked away, not sure what to do now that she was crying once more. He had never dealt with a woman crying before and especially not a crying woman he had had feelings for. Hesitantly, he moved his arm from the back of the bench and placed it around her, trying to be comforting. _

_She leaned into his touch instantly, wrapping her arm around his midsection and placing her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand. He says that he loves me, but all he does is tell me how useless I am. Maybe he's right, and I should just give up being a ninja. I only became one in the first place because I wanted to be closer to him, and we all know how that worked out." She rambled, continuing to lower her self esteem with her words. Because, when a person is told something repeatedly, eventually they start to believe it themselves._

_He tried not to freeze up, he could feel his heart beat quickly now. Gaara let his grip on her tighten as he moved his other hand to her face, cupping her chin. He forced her to look up, knowing she didn't want to because of the tears streaming down her face. "Sakura…I know I am not an expert on love, but I at least think this much is true. Everyone deserves someone who treats them the way they deserve to be treated. I understand that the Uchiha does love you…but sometimes love just isn't enough."_

_She looked into his eyes with astonishment. What he said made sense, but where would she ever find someone like that?_

"_What else is there?" she asked. She may be a girl, but her knowledge of love wasn't very vast either. To her, love was the way Sasuke treated her._

"_Well," he paused, trying to think of what to say. He had to make sure he didn't say anything stupid. "You need someone who will take care of you and make sure your needs are met. Because anyone can love someone, it's whether or not you show them you love them as well as telling them. Like, here," he removed his arm from her and started explaining with his hands. "If you love someone, yes you tell them, but you also have to make sure they feel it. Like physical needs, emotional needs and whatnot." He nodded, hoping that didn't sound confusing. _

"_Actions speak louder than words, don't they?" he tried to give her a reassuring smile, resting his hand on hers. _

_She nodded. What he said made perfect sense. But she knew that Sasuke would never be able to show her as well as tell her that he loved her. It just wasn't in his nature._

_It was silent then, their eyes searching deep into the other's soul. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, her lips were on his in a soft, sweet kiss. She wasn't sure who leaned first, or who initiated it, but she didn't care. In that moment, she knew that what they were doing was right. Well, to her anyways. She didn't really know if Gaara was enjoying this as much as she was._

_To answer her questioning thoughts, his hand moved to the small of her back, bringing her closer to his body. He placed his free hand on her cheek and then ran his fingers through her soft hair. She leaned into his touch, placing a delicate hand on his chest. Wanting to deepen the kiss, she parted her lips slightly and hesitantly ran her tongue along his bottom lip._

_He took the invitation without hesitation and opened his mouth, letting their tongues battle it out for dominance. She brought her hand up from his chest and threaded her fingers through his hair. Gripping his crimson locks, she pulled slightly to change the angle of his head so she could deepen the kiss._

_They finally had to break their heated kiss for air, both breathless. Even in the dark night, Sakura could see the small blush that adorned Gaara's face. She stroked his cheek and gave him a small smile. "So…your place or mine?" she asked, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She had never done something like this before, because she was waiting for the right moment. She felt that this was it._

_Excitement shot through the redhead, "How about mine. Just to be on the safe side." He smirked, she nodded excitedly. He stood, pulling her with him. He pressed her body against his, letting their lips meet once more. The sand around him picked up and swirled around the two in a sensual manner, caressing her cheeks and arms as it carried them away. When they pulled away a second time, Sakura looked around and saw that they were indeed in his hotel room. _

_She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips up to his, gripping his shirt tightly. She didn't really know what else she was supposed to do. She knew the basics, but it wasn't something that she had ever considered doing with Sasuke, and they had never talked about it. Hopefully she would be able to do well enough so that Gaara wasn't disappointed._

_Gaara could sense her body language. He didn't know why he knew, but something told him that he needed to satisfy Sakura's physical needs. In their kissing frenzy he pulled her against him, experimenting with her body to see what was acceptable and what was not. He was a man after all, and a man's job was to please his woman. Not that Sakura was his woman, technically, but tonight, he decided Sasuke didn't matter. He let his hands trail along the hem of her skirt, his fingers brushing against her sensitive flesh. _

_She gasped into his mouth, loving the feel of his hands against her skin. She began to undo the buckles on his vest slowly, testing to see if this was okay. Not receiving any indication that he wanted her to stop, she removed the vest from him completely, and reached back up to start on his shirt._

_Taking her removal of his clothes as a sign for him to start on hers, he reached up, pulling down on the zipper of her shirt. He hoped that he didn't look nervous, because he really was. He had never been this close to a woman, ever. And he had most certainly never seen one naked. Keeping his face calm and collected, he tried to make this action seem natural. Once the zipper hit the end of her shirt, he did his best not to turn as red as his hair. This was a completely new experience for him, but he had to step forward with confidence. So he slowly slid off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He didn't give himself anytime to stop and admire her body yet. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra with ease and letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. _

_She resisted the urge to cover herself, wanting to appear as confident as he did. Looking into his eyes, she slowly backed towards the bed. When her legs hit the edge of the mattress, she fell backwards, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. She knew if she looked away she would become embarrassed. She raised one of her booted legs, indicating that she wanted him to remove them from her._

_He watched her, trying to stifle a laugh because he knew it would make her lose the confidence she had built for this. He moved forward and took her leg gently, sliding each of her boots off and setting them on the floor. Deciding it was time to give her some more tender touching, he let his hands caress her legs and slowly inch closer to the inside of her thighs. _

_She let out a soft whimper, wriggling under his touch. He hadn't even removed all of her clothes yet and she was already going crazy. She could only imagine what would happen when they were eventually naked._

_Gaara stepped on the back of each of his shoes, removing them so this process could go faster. He was eager. He wanted to see all of Sakura. Her form was absolutely breathtaking. For her profession, she was abnormally flawless. Finally he reached her skirt, and, keeping his eyes locked with hers, he began to tug the tan skirt down. _

_Licking her lips at his actions, she watched as he removed her skirt. Once it was gone, she sat up slightly. Giving a hard yank, she quickly rid Gaara of his pants. She lay back down, and brought her hands up, resting them on his broad shoulders. She locked gazes with him, and slowly raked her nails down his chest, wanting to test his reaction._

_He gasped, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down on either side of her head. He didn't want her to see the delight that had flashed across his face when she had done that. He wanted to try and make this slow for her, but she was making it extremely difficult to hold anything back. He bent down and kissed her deeply, his fingers searching for her last piece of clothing and pulling it off in one fluid motion._

_Once her clothes were gone she brought her left leg up and hooked it on his waist. Tugging slightly, she gasped at the feel of his arousal pressed against hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately, all previous nervousness gone. This felt too good for her to ruin it by being shy. She felt like a fire was building in the pit of her stomach and was slowly spreading throughout her body. And she liked it._

"_Sakura…" he whispered, pulling his lips from her and staring into her beautiful green depths. "You are…extremely beautiful."_

_She blushed at his admission. "Thank you." Was all she could think to say. Not really knowing what else to do, or say, she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, loving the feel of his soft locks running through her fingers._

_He kissed her forehead lovingly, moving to kiss her temple, and then trailing a few kisses down her neck. She turned her head to give him better access to her throat, breath hitching when he nipped her lightly._

_Finally, he reached down and pulled off his boxers, tossing them to the side so they were both completely naked. He took a deep breath, making sure he stayed confident for her. This was it, the first, and last, woman he would ever be with. Carefully positioning himself above her, he stopped just before giving a final push and looked at her face. Was this really alright?_

_Sensing his hesitation, she cupped his face. "Gaara, it's ok. I choose you, I want you. Not Sasuke. Please just put me out of my misery before I go crazy." She pleaded, wanting to be completed by him._

_The shocked look on his face didn't go away as his emotions usually did. He could hardly even believe she had just uttered those words. His resolve solidified, and without dithering, he broke her barrier, unleashing the flood gates of passion that would envelope the two for the next three years._

* * *

_Sakura shut her eyes tighter as the morning light hit her eyelids. Rolling over, she snuggled into the source of warmth that was right next to her, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the events of last night leading up to the pain she was feeling this morning. _

_Looking up, she was met with the sight of Gaara sleeping peacefully. She smiled tenderly at the sight. He looked a bit exhausted, but, after their activities the night before, she didn't blame him. She blushed at that thought. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life, but it had to end. She was still dating Sasuke, and Gaara lived in another village._

_A look of pain flashed across her face then. She knew she cared deeply for the redhead, otherwise she wouldn't have given him what she did. She just didn't think he cared about her that deeply. Sighing, she scooted closer to him and closed her eyes. The best thing to do would be to go back to sleep and relish what she had. Deciding that that was the best course of action, she let sleep take her away, slightly dreading when Gaara woke up and they had to face their actions._

_It wasn't long after she fell back into slumber that he awoke, feeling something soft pressed against him. He definitely liked the feeling of waking up with this warmth. When he looked down to the sleeping face of his night lover he smiled genuinely. She was so beautiful, but she looked so tired. Very cautiously he lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. He sighed contently, but then felt the frown set in on his face. _

_Despite what had happened last night, this couldn't be. He lived far away and knew that this could never be anything more than a fling. Especially since she was with that Uchiha. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. He only hoped she had gotten what she needed from him. If the only thing he could gain from this was making Sakura happy then so be it, he would be there whenever she needed him. _

_She opened her emerald eyes slowly, having woken from the soft sigh he had let out. She looked up into his gaze and smiled, truly happy. She never wanted this feeling to fade. "Hey." She said, eyes sparkling with silent joy._

_He blinked and looked down at his sleeping flower. "Hey," he mimicked, giving her a smile of his own. "How are you feeling? Not too sore I hope."_

_She blushed at his question, slightly embarrassed. "It's not too bad. I'll be fine after a hot bath to relax my muscles. What about you? How are you feeling?" she asked, curious._

"_Fantastic," he said a bit too quickly, he suppressed the blush that was threatening to show. "I mean, I'm good. I feel just fine." He nodded, really hoping she didn't detect the nervousness in his voice. He felt foolish. Here he was a Kazekage, and he was getting flustered from a simple question. _

_She smiled at his admission. Cheeks tinged with pink, she brought up a hand and began to draw spirals on his chest. She gave him a coy smile. "That's great. You know, I read once in a medical scroll that doing such activities again lessens the girl's soreness." She said, hoping he wouldn't be appalled at her forwardness. But now that she had had a taste of him, she wanted more._

_He laughed, moving over her, setting his hands on either side of her head. "Well doctor," he teased with a smirk. "Allow me to sooth your sore body with some homemade medicine," he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Whenever you need it, I'll be there for you to relieve yourself."_

_Laughing in return, she reached up and kissed him. The rest of their day was spent getting to know each other on a more intimate level than they had the night before._

* * *

"…And ever since then, we've just been meeting up. Every time he was here on business or I was sent to Suna, we would see each other. And if I was ever sent on a mission that was located anywhere near Suna, I would drop in and visit for a night." She finished, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed. So it really was all his fault. He didn't even remember saying any of those things to her. But it did explain why she was always so happy when the redhead came to visit, or when she had a mission to Suna.

Letting out another sigh, he stood. "You need to choose who you want Sakura. Because once we're married, I will _not_ share you, even if that means I have to kill the Kazekage. It isn't fair to either me or him for you to have us both." He walked toward her busted door and opened it. Turning back to her, he said, "Whatever you decide, I will still love you." Then he left without another word, softly closing the door behind him.

She was in tears now, her arms wrapped around her in an attempt at comfort. It wasn't fair. Things had been working just fine. She loved both of them, and was content to have them both. And now she had to choose? But she knew that Sasuke was right. She let out a dejected sigh and walked back into her room. Falling on her bed, she decided that such things were best left to be decided after a good night's sleep.


	5. Choice

**Baby, I Like It**

_Chapter Five_

-Choice-

Waking up the next day, Sakura rolled over and let out a groan. Today was the day she needed to decide, since Gaara was leaving. She got out of bed and stretched. Deciding that she was going to prolong this for as long as possible, she went into the bathroom and took a lengthy shower. Once that was done she got dressed and walked back into her bedroom. She fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

This room had so many memories of her and Gaara in it. Whether they were making love, sleeping, talking, or just enjoying the other's company. She sighed, knowing that the time for stalling her decision making was over.

Both men were very attractive, that much was certain. Taking their careers very seriously, they kept their bodies in tip-top shape. They also had political connections, and had a lot of wealth. Although they were different, both Gaara and Sasuke had troubled childhoods that had affected who they were today. Both made choices that they regretted, and both made choices that changed their lives for the better.

Sasuke lived in the same village as she did, whereas Gaara lived far away. But Gaara paid her more attention when they were together than Sasuke did in a month. Gaara always complimented her, while Sasuke criticized her, giving her small compliments every once in a while.

She rolled over and buried her head in a pillow, letting out a frustrated scream. Who did she want? She thought back on the night she had given herself to Gaara. He had told her that love was not only expressed through words, but through actions. Every time they were together he was extremely attentive and tender with her. So while she suspected that he cared, she didn't know if he loved her. She didn't even know if he was capable of loving anyone because of his past. But Sasuke told her that he loved her all the time. He said it when he left for missions, and when he came back, which was quite often, since he enjoyed taking a lot of them.

A few times in their relationship Sasuke had shown her affection physically, whether it was in a kiss, or a touch. But Gaara had never told her that he loved her. Sure, he said she was beautiful, but that was it. Sasuke had told her plenty of times that she was beautiful.

She sat up in her bed suddenly. That was it! All she had to do was find out if Gaara loved her! She enjoyed his company more than she did Sasuke's, and his ways of showing affection made her feel cherished. Determination setting itself on her features, she pulled on her boots and left her apartment.

Walking down the streets, she began to think about where to find the redhead. He wouldn't be at the Hokage Tower, because his meeting with her Shishou was already taken care of. That only left Naruto. Suddenly she remembered that Gaara had promised to train with the blonde at his birthday party. So she headed off in the direction of the training fields.

Once she reached her destination, she closed her eyes and focused her chakra. Finding two very large chakra signatures about a mile off, she headed towards them, knowing that it would be Gaara and Naruto. It made sense for them to use the farthest field from the village, since both of their fighting styles could be very destructive.

Spotting the man she was looking for, she broke out into a run. Both boys stopped fighting when they saw her approach.

"What's up Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, worry and confusion all over his face.

She ignored him and turned to the silent redhead next to him.

"Gaara, if you had to share me with Sasuke, how would that make you feel?" she asked, panting slightly from her run.

Before he could answer, Naruto was in her face. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?! You're marrying the teme! You and Gaara aren't even friends!" the fox boy yelled.

Irritated, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the field. Then she looked back into Gaara's jade eyes, doubt beginning to creep over her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

He was searching her own green depths, "I wouldn't." he said simply.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears that quickly began to form in her eyes. That definitely wasn't the answer she had expected, but she didn't really understand what it meant. Finally finding her voice, she uttered out, "What?"

"Not even if you were married to him would he be allowed to touch you. You belong to me."

Well, now his answer made more sense. Every time they made love he had her voice who she wanted or who she preferred. And every so often he would tell her that she was his. She decided to ask him another question, not yet ready to come out and ask what was really on her mind.

"Do you care for me at all? Or am I just an object to you? Something to claim?" she asked, still dreading the answer. But she needed to know where she stood with the redhead in order to make her decision.

At this point Naruto had run back over to them. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?! Gaara doesn't care about anybody! Least of all women! Heck, he won't even let someone touch him unless it's in a fight!" Naruto yelled.

This time, it was Gaara who sent him sailing away, using his sand. "Sakura you are not an object." He told her, his gaze softening. "I just…" he stopped, did he dare reveal his true feelings for her? Why was she even asking these questions anyway? He looked away and decided to tell her, it had been three years since they began their complex _relationship_. "Sakura I…" he stopped again. This was a lot harder to say than he thought. "I…I really care for you…I love you…" he finally admitted, looking down. He felt foolish now, why had he confessed? Now things were only going to become more complicated. But he felt he needed to explain. "I never told you because you were with Sasuke and I didn't want to ruin what we had…and if what we had was all I could do for you then…it was alright. I just wanted to make you happy."

Before he could even look back up into her face, she was in front of him, gripping him in a fierce hug. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss, and when she pulled away his breathing was ragged from lack of oxygen. "I'm glad. I love you too Gaara. I just didn't want to say it because I didn't know how you felt. And then when you got with Matsuri, I didn't want to ruin that."

She stepped away from him slightly to see his whole face. Stroking one of his cheeks, she smiled. "Sasuke told me that I needed to choose last night, because what I was doing wasn't fair. And I choose you. Forever."

He stared at her, shock all over his face. "What?"

"I choose you. I want to be with you, even if it means I can't see you very often. To me, it's worth it." She repeated, her gaze filled with the love she had been hiding all these years.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her head lovingly. He could almost feel his heart soaring. All this time she had felt the same thing and he never knew. It was like a wakeup call. "I love you Sakura…" he said again, bringing her even closer.

* * *

Jade met onyx, a glaring contest already beginning between the two men. Sakura stood in the middle of them, trying to keep them apart from one another. The redhead crossed his arms pride fully, watching _his _woman closely.

"Well?" Sasuke finally spoke up. "What is it Sakura?"

"I did what you asked Sasuke. I chose." She said, not yet ready to tell him. Because she did love the Uchiha, it just wasn't with the same intensity that she loved Gaara.

"I see." Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew who she had chosen. Sucking up his pride, he held out his hand to the silent redhead. "I wish you well. Forcing Sakura to be with me would mean nothing." He said, not really planning on saying anything more.

This seemed to catch Gaara off guard. It certainly wasn't an action he expected from the Uchiha. He was surprisingly impressed. He reached his hand out and took the Uchiha's, the tension still between the two. "You continuously surprise me Uchiha."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to embarrass myself by throwing a fit." Sasuke said seriously. The two locked gazes once more, small smirks creeping up both their faces. "Just know Sabaku, the second you mess up, I'll be there."

Gaara laughed, "I guess I'll have to watch my back then. Though…I doubt Sakura would ever leave me. But I will do my best to make her happy…I know it's what you want."

The dark haired man nodded, he knew that the kind of love that his longtime friend required was something he couldn't give right now. Unfortunately, he knew it was true that Gaara would be able to give it to her, but he would be the bigger man. They released hands and Sasuke turned to Sakura giving her a small nod.

Then he closed the door in their faces.

Sakura turned to Gaara, another smile gracing her lips. "Well that went smoother than I thought it would."

"He's not so bad after all," he gave her a smile back and held out his hand for her to take. She placed hers in his and let him pull her towards him. "How about we celebrate?" he smirked, letting his free hand trail down her backside.

"Well…" she said, bringing up a hand to play with the hair at the base of his neck. "I did buy some new lingerie the other day that I've been _dying_ to try out…"

Gaara's interest sparked, "And you waited this long to tell me?" he laughed, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. The sand around them picked up and whisked them away.

_**The End**_


End file.
